prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC30
is the 30th episode of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 371st episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis While Hibiki is walking to school, Kanade arrived with Ellen. Hibiki tells Kanade that she had a quiz and had to cram for it last night, but she fell asleep. Hibiki asked Ellen if she had studied for the test, Ellen said she had, which surprised Hibiki. Hibiki then asked if the Healing Chest would help her. Kanade thought that was a bad idea. Hibiki was confused about what you coulddo with the Healing Chest. Kanade thought they could use it for a piggy bank but it did not have a coin slot. Ellen said it probably was for jewelery but there was not any room for jewelery. Hibiki picked up the Healing Chest and asked the Crescendo Tone if it can help her with the test. Crescendo Tone told her no, leaving Hibiki angry. Falsetto started spying on them and said to himself something about the Healing Chest. When Hibiki is in school and the students are studying, Hibiki calls Nishijima and asks her to help her on the test. Nishijima knew whjy she was asking and she showed Hibiki how much she had for the test. Hibiki, Ellen and Kanade's eyes widened and Nishijima went away, leaving Hibiki really angry. In another scene, Trio the Minor were talking about the Healing Chest. When Mephisto finds out that the Cures stole it he becomes angry. Mephisto is shown the ear cuffs which made the evil noise, which meant he was being controlled by someone. After the test, when Kanade, Ellen, and Hummy see Hibiki siting in the corner, everyone knew she had not done very well. Hummy had seen both Ellen and Kanade's tests, which had glowed. Hibiki, feeling desperate, was hoping she could pass the PE test. While walking on the stairs, Hibiki thought it was a piano. When she went into PE she was warming up. After PE, she was eating lunch and was still feeling bad. Kanade shared her lunch with her. At the same time, the Fairy Tones were being fed by the Cresendo Tone. While walking, they heard a piano playing again. They thought that it was Otokichi, but when they go there they saw the piano play by itself. Otokichi came after that and he talked to the Crescendo Tone. Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, and Hummy screamed because they did not know Otokichi could talk to the Crescendo Tone. Kanade and Hibiki found out that it was the Crescendo Tone which created the piano playing and the music that Hibiki took as Hibiki was playing to try to cheer her up. Just then, someone spotted a note Hibiki's paper, but Trio the Minor was there and summoned a Negatone. After Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen transformed they found themselves in a Jeopardy!, a game where you had to answer questions. The first question was about Cure Rhythm and it was, that what did "Shiro" mean in English. Rhythm answered correctly it meant white. The second question was for Cure Beat and it was, what does "Ao'' in English. Cure Beat answered correctly which was blue. The other question was for Cure Melody which she answered wrong and got hit by a "X" mark. There were other questions and Cure Melody always got it wrong. The cures then quizzed Trio the Minor on Pretty Cure attacks. While Trio the Minor were guessing, the Precures used Music Rondo, leaving Trio the Minor angry. After that, everything got back to normal. While Hummy was getting the note, Hibiki let Hummy scold her since she was ashamed of the test. Once the note was gathered, the Cures were laughing and talking about the power of Cresendo Tone. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Negatone Secondary Character *Nishijima Waon Gallery SPC30.Wallpaper.PNG|This episode's wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes